Thelonious und Murphy
Thelonious und Murphy ist die Beziehung zwischen Thelonious Jaha und John Murphy. Thelonious Jaha wird von Isaiah Washington und John Murphy von Richard Harmon verkörpert. Ihre erste Begegnung war vor der Pilotfolge, zusammen zu sehen sind sie erst in Monster. Während sie in der ersten Staffel nicht aufeinander treffen kommt es im Laufe der zweiten Staffel zu einer Art Zweckgemeinschaft zwischen den Beiden. Mit einer Gruppe Sky People machen sie sich auf die Suche nach der Stadt des Lichts. Nachdem nur noch Murphy und Jaha von der Expeditionsgruppe übrig geblieben sind und sie eine Insel erreichen, trennen sich ihre Wege fürs erste. Während Jaha, in einer Villa, mit einer K.I. an einer Mobilen Stromquelle für die K.I. arbeiten, sperren sie Murphy in einen Bunker, der sich am Strand der Insel befindet. Auch nach seiner Freilassung hat er eine große Wut auf Jaha und sein Misstrauen auch nach dem Ende der dritten Staffel. Vergangenheit Als Kind erkrankte Murphy schwer und sein Vater stahl Medizin für ihn, wurde jedoch dabei erwischt. Murphy erhielt damit eine zweite Chance, doch als Strafe für den Diebstahl, wurde Alex Murphy von Kanzler Jaha gefloated. Nachdem seine Mutter, die nach dem Tod des Vaters in die Alkoholsucht verfiel und daran verstarb, ihm mit ihrem letzten Worten die Schuld an Allem gibt, steckt Murphy das Quartier des Offiziers in Brand, der seinen Vater verhaftet hatte. Murphy wird selbst, während Jahas Zeit als Kanzler, eingesperrt jedoch auch als einer der 100 ausgewählt, womit er eine dritte Chance erhält. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = Murphy hegt eine große Wut auf Kanzler Jaha, die er zunächst an dessen Sohn Wells auslässt, da Jaha selbst für ihn nicht erreichbar ist. So wird Murphy schnell verdächtigt Wells getötet zu haben, nachdem dessen Leiche gefunden wird. Unschuldig wird er fast von den Jugendlichen gehängt, weswegen er sich später an seinen vermeidlichen Henkern rächt. (Die Landung - Murphys Gesetz, Nun bin ich der Tod geworden, Aufbruch) |-|Staffel Zwei = Als die Erwachsenen auf der Erde landen, treffen auch Murphy und Jaha wieder aufeinander. Jaha will, dass Murphy ihm das Grab seines Sohnes zeigt. Murphy macht kein Geheimnis aus seiner Wut auf den ehemaligen Kanzler und seinen Entscheidungen, doch Jaha hegt ein Interesse an dem Jungen, der wie er selbst, vom eigenen Volk ausgeschlossen erscheint. Mit seiner Vision eines Ortes, an dem jeder akzeptiert wird, einer Stadt des Lichts an die Grounder glauben, will sich Jaha mit Murphy und weiteren Sky People auf die Suche danach machen. (Monster) Ihre Reise führt sie durch die Tote Zone, einer riesigen Wüste voller Gefahren und Hindernissen. Nach einigen Tagen ihrer Reise, treffen sie auf eine vermeintlich ausgeraubte Grounderin, die ihnen den Weg zur Stadt zeigen will. Emori führt die Gruppe jedoch in eine Falle und überfällt die Expeditionsgruppe. Bevor Emori mit ihrem Bruder und den Habseligkeiten der Gruppe verschwindet, gibt sie Murphy den Tipp, weiter nach Norden zu gehen. Als die Gruppe ihr weiteres Vorgehen bespricht, trennen sich 7, der ursprünglich 13 Mitgliedern, von der Gruppe um zurück ins Camp zu kommen. Der Rest beschließt, wie von Emori empfohlen, weiter nach Norden zu gehen, bis sie auf ein riesiges Minenfeld stoßen, dass sogleich zwei Opfer fordert. Jaha spornt immer wieder den Willen und Mut der Gruppe an, weiter zu gehen und die Stadt zu finden. Murphy folgt ihm teilweise nur widerwillig, weil er mit der voranschreitenden Dauer der Suche, immer weiter an das Scheitern der Mission glaubt. Als die verbliebenen Vier, bestehend aus Jaha, Murphy, Craig und Richards, den Strand erreichen und von einer Drohne aufs Meer geführt werden, glaubt Jaha, dass es ihr Schicksal war hier her zu kommen und auch die Moral der Gruppe nimmt wieder zu. (Schwer wiegt die Krone, Vertrauen) Nach einer ganzen Weile treibt die Gruppe immer noch auf dem Meer und die Stimmung unter ihnen hat einen Tiefpunkt erreicht, bis Richards plötzlich ein Licht entdeckt. Die Gruppe wird jedoch schnell aus ihrer Freude gerissen als etwas das Boot erschüttert. Nach einem weiterem Stoß fällt Richards samt Ruder aus dem Boot und die Gruppe macht Bekanntschaft mit einer riesigen Wasserschlange. Craig verfällt in Panik und reagiert nicht auf Jahas Befehl weiter zu rudern. Jaha packt daraufhin den Jungen und wirft ihn über Bord. Als Murphy, schockiert über Jahas Tat, fragt warum er dies getan hat, antwortet er, dass er es getan hat um zu überleben - und Murphy in der Lage ist zu rudern. Sie setzen ihren Weg fort und stranden an einer Inselküste. Ab diesen Punkt trennen sich auch die Wege der letzten Überlebenden der Expeditionsgruppe. Murphy will nichts mehr mit Jaha zu tun haben, nachdem er gesehen hat, zu was dieser fähig ist, wenn er seine Ziele erreichen möchte. Unter dem Leuchtturm am Strand findet Murphy einen Bunker in dem er es sich zunächst gemütlich macht. Jaha folgt der Drohne weiter über die Insel zu einer großen Villa, in der er auf eine K.I. namens A.L.I.E. trifft. (Das gelobte Land) |-|Staffel Drei = Murphy findet in dem edel eingerichteten Bunker, neben Motorrädern, Schnaps und Lebensmitteln auch Videobotschaften des Letzten Bewohners. Chris offenbart in den Videos seine Mitschuld am nuklearem Krieg und die Mitwirkung der K.I. Beim sichten des Videos startet eine Versiegelung des Bunkers, die Murphy drei Monate im Bunker einsperrt. (Das gelobte Land, Wanheda 1) Während seiner Zeit im Bunker bekommt Murphy, durch weitere Videos weitere Informationen über die Hintergründe des nuklearen Krieges und dem Handeln von A.L.I.E. Als ihm schließlich die Nahrung langsam ausgeht, dreht er selbst ein Abschiedsvideo, für Jaha, dem er die Schuld an seiner misslichen Lage gibt. Als er sich, wie sein Vorgänger, das Leben nehmen will, entsperrt sich die Sicherung des Bunkers und Murphy läuft nach draußen. Von einer Drohne wird auch er in die Villa geführt, wo er auf Jaha trifft, der die Monate in der Villa gelebt hat, während er Murphy wissentlich im Bunker einsperrte. (Wanheda (1)) Gemeinsame Auftritte Staffel Zwei * Monster * Schwer wiegt die Krone * Vertrauen * Das gelobte Land Staffel Drei * Wanheda (1) * Wanheda (2) * Blutgetränktes Land * Dämonen der Vergangenheit * Deus Ex Machina (2) Staffel Vier * Die Welt muss warten Trivia * Zitate Staffel Zwei : Murphy: "Hey, was iss'n hier los?" : Thelonious: "Wir gehen zur Stadt des Lichts." : Murphy: "Jetzt gleich? Da lauern 'ne Millionen tödliche Gefahren." : Murphy: "Haben sie den 'ne Karte dabei?" : Thelonious: "Nein." : Murphy: "Woher wissen sie dann wo's lang geht? " : Thelonious: "Wissen wir nicht, aber ich lasse mich nicht von Angst beherrschen. Wenn man dich nicht für einen Verbrecher behandeln soll dann hör auf dich darauf zu reduzieren. Schenke mir dein Vertrauen John Murphy, denn ich weiß es gibt viel mehr für dich, als das." Schwer wiegt die Krone : Thelonious: "Es ist unsere Bestimmung hier zu sein John. Diese Minen sind nur eine weitere Glaubensprüfung." : Murphy: "Ja, ich habe in Prüfungen immer schlecht abgeschnitten... also bitte, nach ihnen Herr Ratsvorsitzender." Das gelobte Land : Murphy: "Was für'n Witz" : Thelonious: "Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Der Rest der Welt ist zerstört aber diese Paneels sind intakt" : Murphy: "Das können wir schnell ändern." : ''Murphy'''' wirft einen Stein auf eins der Solarpaneels.'' : Murphy: "Sagen sie mal, wie viel verrückt ist zu verrückt für Sie? Nur mal so aus Neugier." : Thelonious: "Wir brauchen ein Boot und ein Boot erscheint. Das ist unser Schicksal! Die Stadt des Lichts ist dort draußen und wir werden sie finden. Nun steigt in das Boot!" : Murphy: "Ihr habt den Mann gehört." }} Galerie Siehe auch Referenzen Kategorie:Beziehungen